Chrono Legionnaire
Allied Nations |role = * Immobilization * Erasure |useguns = Temporal Displacement Device |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 175 |armortype = Flak |speed = 5 (teleport) |sight = 3 |cost = $1400 * $1500 in Infantry Only |time = 0:39 (base 0:50) * 0:42 (base 0:54) in Infantry Only |multiplier = *0.65 (all infantry) *1.2 (individual) |produced = Allied Barracks |req = Experimental Warpshop |groundattack = |cooldown = 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) |range = 5.5 |ability = Weapon disables the target and makes them invulnerable and cannot be controlled as long as the Chrono Legionnaire keeps attacking the target |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = * Cannot move into shroud and be cloaked * Unaffected by firepower and speed buffs/debuffs |infantry = 1 }} The Chrono Legionnaire is an Allied high-tech infantry that can teleport around the battlefield and "erase" enemies from existence. Official description The Chrono Legionnaire can erase enemies from time using his special weapon, freezing them in time as he methodically erases every trace of the unit from the time continuum. While being erased, targeted units are not present in any time stream, and are therefore invulnerable to all weapons. Chrono Legionnaires can chronoshift across entire cities and "erase" buildings and soldiers. Due to the need to make the chronoshift device compact enough to be man-portable, the generators in the suit are not powerful enough for instant timeshifting. Although the Legionnaire can instantly reappear in the desired location, it takes time for the Legionnaire to reform completely. The longer the jump, the longer it takes for a Legionnaire to fully re-enter the time stream, leaving him vulnerable.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. A well managed Chrono Legionnaire has the advantage of defeating most units in single combat as the other unit is as good as erased as soon as they are hit. However, since the Legionnaire can only target one unit at a time, it is very vulnerable to groups of even the weakest unit with anti-infantry capability like Conscripts. The weapon's mediocre attack range makes Legionnaires susceptible to long range weapons and even mind control. Legionnaires work best attacking isolated enemies, disabling and delaying critical enemy units in their unique way. Chrono Legionnaires are also capable of erasing entire structures. If used right, a group of Legionnaires can remove key structures from a base, making the base vulnerable. A group of 4 to 5 Legionnaires can take down a Construction Yard pretty quickly. Besides, the less health an object has, the faster Chrono Legionnaire will warp its target away. The Legionnaire's weapon also makes it a fairly handy unit on urban maps for players who like base building. If ordered to attack a Tech or Civilian Building, Chrono Legionnaires would erase and remove the rubble as well, so that one will be able to build there. Another quirk is the fact their target is invulnerable to conventional weaponry while being attacked. This can be used as a bizarre tactic to protect their own allies by freezing them. However extreme caution must be exercised. If the Legionnaire fails to completely erase a target, it will eventually phase back in and continue as if nothing had happened. Legionnaires cannot damage enemies, they can only erase them outright or disable them. Another noticeable trait is that Legionnaires do not travel anywhere at all in traditional sense but teleports there instantaneously. This is offset by the fact they need to "phase in" after a teleport which renders then frozen. Legionnaires are, however, not invulnerable in this state and can be killed very easily. The length of time it takes to phase in is proportional to the distance they just teleported. A series of short hops is sometimes preferable as it will leave them less vulnerable than a large jump. Teleporting allows Legionnaires to escape from enemy pursuers very easily. If quick enough, Legionnaires can avoid some attacks before the attacks hit them. Appearances Act Two * In The Mermaid, Siegfried himself uses the very first Chrono Legionnaire suit to evacuate Tanya from the Soviet Warsaw Fortress. * Chrono Legionnaires first appear in Godsend, as part of the European forces defending the fortress-city of London. * In Bottleneck, Chrono Legionnaires are controllable for the first time. In the first part of the mission, they are tasked with erasing the Epsilon anti-air defences in the area (most importantly Gehenna Platforms) to ensure the safe passage of the Paradox Engine when it arrives. * In Stormbringer, together with Siegfried, 4 Chrono Legionnaires come to support Pacific Front's defense of the Weather Controller. * Chrono Legionnaire is not buildable until Insomnia, even though Experimental Warpshop has already debutted in Relentless. Assessment References zh:超时空军团兵 Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations